


this tale is not about heroes

by CallicoKitten



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: And he is happy for Abel, truly.Of course, he is.What reason would he have not to be? What reason beyond the silly childish notion that Abel is his.





	this tale is not about heroes

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a good long while since i finished writing anything so this is me trying to get back into the swing of things
> 
> set near the endgame, shippy if you want i guess? constantin/de sardet is something i'm sort of on board with so watch this space maybe

It is one of those rare occasions that his cousin has left his beloved Captain Vasco behind. Constantin must admit, he is unused to seeing one without the other these days, to seeing the good Captain pacing restless before his throne.

He has grown used to Abel’s other companions; Petrus who smiles at him kindly and has been only too happy to provide pointers on the sort of political machinations that make him want to gag, Aphra who entertains his wild theorising and does her best to hide the pity in her gaze, Siora who finds him bewildering and earnest in equal measure, Kurt, of course.

But Vasco he has not spent more than a handful of hours with since disembarking.

And he is happy for Abel, truly. _Was _happy before.

No, no, _is. _

Of course, he is.

What reason would he have not to be? What reason beyond the silly childish notion that Abel is _his_. His best friend, his shining star. The man who has given all again and again and again to keep Constantin safe. To keep him happy. To make him smile. Laugh. To heal him from the Malichor. No matter the cost, Abel has paid it. And will continue for as long as Constantin needs him too.

Constantin will see him repaid. When he has seen his plan through, when it has come to fruition –

But he watches as Vasco paces, listens as Kurt gently teases him, as Aphra rolls her eyes and tells Vasco Abel can look after himself and even if he couldn’t, Siora would. He thinks back to the crossing, to the way Abel’s cheeks grew hot whenever the Captain spoke to him. He thinks back to the moment he knew something had shifted though Abel said nothing, Vasco said nothing but they stood before him and something had _changed_.

Now he worries. Now he wonders.

Maybe Abel only ever chose Constantin over and over and over because he had no one else.

A messenger comes to inform them that Abel’s party has been sighted returning to the city.

“Thank you,” Constantin says before turning to Vasco. “You see? My dear cousin returns to us safe and unharmed just as I knew he would.”

Vasco exhales, slumps in on himself slightly.

Constantin almost wants to laugh at him. Laugh at how little he believes in Abel, how he frets over every second of absence, how he will see how wrong he was to worry when Constantin is through with this world, with their world.

He doesn’t though. He holds back his laughter, goes to the window to watch their reunion and swallows back the bitter aftertaste.

Abel is smiling, laughing, throws an arm around Vasco to pull him close. Vasco’s cheeks are slightly pink. He cups Abel’s cheek, says something that makes him bury his face in Vasco’s shoulder.

Kurt is behind him, says something about how sickening the whole thing is but there is affection in his tone.

Below them, Abel looks up and raises a hand in greeting. Though he is smiling, Constantin can see how weary he is. How he has grown paler despite hours beneath the island’s bright sun. How he carries dark shadows beneath his eyes.

Constantin has placed much on his shoulders but soon the burden will be alleviated.

He steps back, plasters on a smile. Makes ready to great his cousin.


End file.
